1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a stereo image output apparatus, and more particularly to a stereo image output apparatus and associated method capable of outputting synchronized stereo images within a limited time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
When rendering stereo images in the prior art, an image output unit typically sends a request command to a control unit during a constant time interval in order to retrieve information of required left-eye image frame information and right-eye image frame information. Upon receiving the request command, the control unit first synchronizes the left-eye frame and the right-eye image, and outputs a synchronized result and information associated with the left-eye frame and the right-eye frame to the image output unit. If the time consumed by the synchronization operation on the left-eye frame and the right-eye frame becomes too long, the current procedure is considered erroneous, and the image output unit sends a black frame to a rear-end display device, on which the black frame is displayed. When this happens, a display flaw results The current invention relates to eliminating display errors during the rendering of stereo images on a suitable display.